


a pigeon from hell

by tomato_greens



Series: Listen, Listen - music ficlets [12]
Category: Radiostars
Genre: Gen, Translation Available
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-16
Updated: 2012-04-16
Packaged: 2017-11-03 19:05:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/384821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomato_greens/pseuds/tomato_greens
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The only things Arnold hasn't given up are his vices.</p>
            </blockquote>





	a pigeon from hell

**Author's Note:**

> [Back on the Chain Gang](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CK3uf5V0pDA) by the Pretenders.

The only things Arnold hasn't given up are his vices––and only because it makes him what he is, larger than life, what the people, as he has to remind Frédérico again and again, what the people _want_. He's cultivated his excesses and his lingering cruelty because he's willing to be hated by the people he's closest to in order to be loved by everyone else. 

Alex and Sabrina get married and then, he sees on Twitter a full twenty-four hours before Alex e-mails him, #divorced; Ben and Jennifer don't seem to do anything but share secret smiles and kiss when they think no one's looking, but after a while even the nosiest of interviewers stop asking about the ring Ben starts to wear. Cyril wears his role as a _pater familias_ like a coat he shrugs on gladly, and Smiters spines up and gets another job working sound at an American station where they like his accent, at least according to him, and Jérémy's––Jérémy; sometimes Arnold finds himself clapping Jérémy on the shoulder to remind him to be happy, and at least he's switched over to Gatorade. Arnold supposes that even Daniel(le) has Dominic(que), not to mention that fucking bus. 

Arnold himself is, of course, alone.

But the ON AIR sign blinks on, and then he isn't, anymore; the microphone's in front of him and the world's behind his teeth: "Good morning––this is Blast.FM, and we are the Breakfast Club."


End file.
